Sins of the Past
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: Niko befriends a woman with a troubled past similar to his own. Someone is out for revenge, will stop at nothing to get what he wants and Niko is the only person she can trust with her safety.


**Disclaimer: To celebrate of 2019 I want to do something creative, something never before done. combining Grand Theft Auto IV with I Know What You Did Last Summer. Originally I thought about having Niko Bellic fight Jason Voorhees but decided to put it on hold for the time being.  
**

 **Warning: Hardcore killing, blood, strong sexual contests, and Hardcore language**

It was a dark night in South port the winds blew heavily sending a powerful breeze throughout the air, a woman wearing a black dress stood over two gravestones. This woman is Julie James, Julie was in the cemetery visiting her friends Barry Cox and Helen Shivers graves. The two were murdered by in the Fisherman Ben Willis for revenge, for what they did to him."

One night she and her friends were out celebrating their last summer together before going off to college, her boyfriend Ray was the one driving Barry's new car due to that he had been drinking. And while he was driving Barry dropped his liquor bottle which caused Ray to turn his attention away from the road, which made him hit something hard and that caused the car to swirl out of control. The four teens got out of the car to see what it was they'd hit and too there horror they saw a man lying on the side of the road, dead."

Julie herself was the only one who suggested on going to the police and explain, that it was all an accident. The others feared that if they did go to the police, they'd be charged and arrested for murder. Barry had the idea of throwing the dead man's body in the water, so if the body were ever found the police couldn't trace any evidence back to them. Helen was against it at first but she soon realized if she's convened of murder it would ruin her chances of going to New York and becoming an actress. Ray too agree to dispose of the corpse because unlike his friends he had no family or the money to help him get out of the crime."

They drove down to the docks, where they were going to dump their victim, once again Julie tried to convince Barry in going to the police but he refused. Ray couldn't go through with dumping the body which angered Barry, Helen wanted it to be over and done with she agreed to help her boyfriend. However just as they were about to push the body into the water he surprisingly woke up and grabbed Helen by the head but he was pushed in the water by Barry. The four of them then made a pact to keep what happened a secret and to never speak of it ever again."

A year had passed since the incident, but still, it didn't make things any easier for Julie, the guilt of what she'd done had taken a major effect on her life, her grades dropped and she was practically failing every one of her classes. Summer had arrived and Julie was going back to her hometown for her vacation, although she was reluctant at going because what happened the previous summer her roommate insisted she go, saying going back will do her some good."

Upon returning home she received a warm welcome hug from her mother who she hasn't talked to since she left. Julie's mother asked why she never called or came to visit her but Julie didn't have the heart to say anything what was troubling her. Julie then got a letter and it said "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER"

The next day Julie went to the Shivers department store, where she's surprised to see Helen working there. Julie showed her the letter and the two of them decide to go pay Barry a visit. They talked about the incident of last summer and Barry believed Max may have been the one who sent the letter since he was the only one there, that night. Barry confronted Max and told him to keep his mouth shut, another surprise for them was Ray working at the docks."

That night Barry was run over by a mysterious man wearing a slacker, wielding a sharp hook on his hand. The next day Julie went to the hospital and founded Helen and Ray were there as well. Barry told them everything that had happened but he had no idea who the man in the slacker was, Julie believed might have something to do was David Egan, because, a newspaper article a few weeks after the accident mentioned his body washed ashore. After they left the hospital, Julie and Helen looked up some articles about David and discovered he had an older sister named Missy. The two went to visit Missy to see if she may have something to do with the letter, Missy told them a man named Billy Blue visited her not too long after his death, he claims to be a friend of David's."

The next morning, Julie got a phone call from Helen the man ran Barry over stuck into her house and cut some of her hair off and left a message written in lipstick. On her way to way to Helen's house, Julie heard something rattling in her trunk, she opened it and finds it filled with live crabs and Max's dead body. She quickly shuts the trunk then ran to get Helen and Barry but when they got back to the car the crabs and the body was gone. Julie became convinced it was the man in the slacker who took the body and that they're not safe. Later the trio ran into Ray, who tells them that the slacker man after him as well because of a letter he got. Julie decided to see Missy again while Helen and Barry go to the parade and watch each other backs in case he might be there."

Julie meets Missy again she admitted David committed suicide that night. David had been wracked with so much guilt after getting his fiance, Susie killed in a car accident on the same road on the same night a year before. Missy shows Julie an alleged suicide note written in the same style as the one Julie had gotten. Julie tried to explain that she and her friends were the ones who hit and killed David that night, but Missy becomes angry and tells Julie to leave."

Julie came home then looked up some more articles David and the accident. She learns that Susie had a father named Ben Willis, Julie comes to realizes that David didn't commit suicide but was murder by Ben Willis for what happened to his daughter. It was coming together, Ben killed David because of the car accident, he and Susie were involved in, Susie died while David was unharmed. Ben planned to kill him a year later, making it look like a suicide after he'd murder David he was hit by the group's car."

Julie arrived at the parade looking for her friends but didn't know where they were before finding Ray working on his boat and tells him the story about Ben Willis, but he doesn't believe her. Julie noticed the name of his boat was Billy Blue, the same name used by David's friend who had visited Missy, and believes that he's the Fisherman. Ray chased after Julie but was knocked unconscious by a man who tells Julie to get in his boat. After she does, she finds out this man is Ben Willis, the who she and her friends ran over. Ben chased her around the boat while Ray regains conscious and steals a boat to help Julie. Julie hide in a room filled with ice, she used the ice to block the door while she was moving the ice, Julie finds the bodies off Helen and Barry. Ray climbs aboard and almost gets killed by Ben, but he was caught in the boat's fishing net. He climbs back on the boat, saving Julie's life, Ben was right about to kill Julie but got his hand caught in a rope and Ray hoists him into the air where Ben's hand gets cut off by a pulley and falls into the ocean. Once they reached land they notified the police about Ben, Ray tells Julie why he went to see Missy, the guilt was too much for him to bare and wanted to know who they hit. Ray told Julie that he loves her and wanted her back, the two then embrace. A police officer asked them if the knew why Ben would want them dead, Julie and Ray both lied and said I don't know. The police used a fishing net to drag the ocean but all that was in the net was Ben's cut off hand but the body wasn't found."

"Barry, Helen, you can both rest in peace now. He's gone, Ben's dead now he can't hurt anyone else. Rest well my friends I'll miss you."

Julie puts a pair of roses by their headstones then walks towards her car and drives until she reaches her house. As Julie walks inside she sees her mother in the kitchen cooking."

"Mom?" she called out.

Mrs. James stopped what she was doing and turns to her daughter. "Julie, Julie where have you been sweetie? You've been gone for hours, I was starting to worry."

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to worry you. I just lost track of the time." she half lied.

"I'm just glad you're alright, honey." Mrs. James said, giving her daughter a huge which Julie gladly returns.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti!" Mrs. James told her daughter.

"Spaghetti? I thought you said we were having fish steak?" Julie questions her mother.

"We were but I thought we try something different tonight."

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower first, okay." Julie said.

"Alright!"

Julie walks upstairs and into her room once she was inside she noticed her window was opened. She felt the temptation building inside her, believing someone broke into the house or somebody's outside as she slowly moved to the window and looks outside, but there was no one out there. Julie sighed seeming that her mother was the one who opened her window and forgotten to close it."

Julie closed her window then gets a pair of clothes and goes to the bathroom, Julie spun the faucet around, turning on the hot shower water. Julie took off her clothes putting them in the laundry basket then steps into the shower closing the curtains behind her, and while she was taking her shower she didn't hear the door crack open, something or rather someone watching her and she didn't even notice.

Whoever it was walked inside and moved closer and closer then the curtains were swing opened by Julie. Julie had thought she heard someone come in but she was the only person there."

"What's the matter with me?" she asked herself.

Julie spun the faucet back, turning the shower off, she climbed out the shower drying herself off then gets was now wearing a dark gray tank top and light red shorts. After getting dressed she walked back downstairs to have dinner, as Julie went into the kitchen her mother was nowhere around."

"Mom? Mom where are you?" Julie called out but there was no answer. It was all so quiet, so quiet that she was becoming a little scared. Something got her attention as she heard the sound of running water, from upstairs.

" _What is going on?_ " Julie wondered in her mind as she could hear the water getting louder. The option she had was to go back upstairs."

Julie walked up the steps she could see water leaking on the floor then she opens the bathroom door. The room was now filled with hot steam like a sauna, Julie walks to the shower to turn off the water, she pulled the curtains back and laying in the down in the water was Julie's mother, dead, her throat was slashed by a sharp object. Julie screamed in horror as tears fell from her eyes."

"Mom, oh, mom. No, no, no, please god, no." Julie cried, embracing her mother.

Julie let's go of her mother as slowly backs away and something caught her attention, writing on the mirror were the words, "I STILL KNOW."

Julie felt as though her heart was about to stop, she ran out the room and down the steps, she wasn't paying any attention where she was going and into something or rather someone. Julie looks up and sees a hooded figure she tried to run but the hooded person grabbed and throw her roughly against the will then holds Julie by her neck. The hooded figure pulled his hood back revealing himself to be the person who she thought was suppose to be dead, Ben Willis."

"No, you're supposed to be dead! Julie cried..

"I told you once Julie. When you leave a man dead make sure he's really DEAD." Ben said as he raises the hook in his hand to kill her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, stop, please." she cried as the hook came down on her.

Julie's eyes burst open as she let out a terrifying scream. It was about a minute before she calmed down and took a deep breath. She looked around her room and realized it was just a bad dream she had."

"Another dream about him!" she said to herself, still shaken up a little bit.

 **Here's the first chapter I hope you like it. Happy New Year**


End file.
